Chapter 2 Dreams are just dreams
by IrisKawakami
Summary: Yay another chapter well done I worked my ass off all night xD. Hope you guys like it..WolfiexIris I DO OWN THESE CHARACTERS KAYTHANKSBAI  3


Hurrah Chapter 2...FINALLY DONT YAH THINK Wel lI sorta just worked my ass off in one night to do all of this. Rofl Enjoy Guys..~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2.<strong>

**Dreams are just dreams.**

"_W-wolfie..I-i_.." That day when she saw them both kissing she felt her heart stop in her chest, she quickly turned away and ran feeling only anger and disapoint. The only thing in her mind was " What the hell...D-did I just see?...W-why did they?..". She kept running , even if she was running out of breath , she didn't care, but kept gasping for air pushing herself to the limit were she couldn't run any longer her heart was beating so fast it felt like if it was going to fall out of her.

The images raced through her mind she couldn't stop thinking from it, as she layed on her bed.. exhausted yetstill pissed about what she had witness. "Why.. the hell..why did.. they.. kissed?.." a frown appeared on her face, the images rushed more and more into her mind. "STOP!" She shouted , then quickly sat up ,staring down onto the floor. "W-why.. did you kiss her.."

At the Kawakami residents Arisa , Iris' Onee-chan, was upstairs talking on the phone with Hotmi as usual..while Iris was in her room ,laying on her bed staring up at the ceiling in the darkness. "Wolfie..." she quickly glanced over at her cellphone that was laying on the desk beside the bed. "Maybe..I should-...no..I can't.. damn it.." She quickly sat up.. staring into the complete darkness. "_Come on now don't reject that you love her ~"_ A sudden voice boomed into her head, she quickly looked around. "Am..I going insane?.." she whispered to herself. "_You love her so much.. come on admit it..or do you love the other one?."_ The voice echoed through her mind. "I-i don't know.." She began to clutch her chest, feeling a sudden sting of pain. "_Choose already ! or do i have to fucking get rid of one of them for you?.." _A sudden smirk began to appear on her face.

She quickly snapped out of it and the smirk started to disapear. "K-kill someone.. but that's wrong..I can't do that ..Stop messing with my head!" Tears of frustration were spilling out of her eyes now. "_I'm part of you..so you can't do anything about it.. you either choose or I or i mean we get rid of one of them."_ It wasnt fair..She wiped the tears away, and layed back down onto the bed, closing her eyes, trying to block her mind.

A few hours later, that night, Iris dreamed , it was the first time in weeks that she had done so, sinc eit was a while she never had dreams unless it was just pure aweful nightmares. In the kitchen table was a wicked looking bread knife; its teeth were much more savage than a normal bread knife, and looked like they could cut steel. Iris picked it up, and gently touched the edge of the serrated blade. It was sharp, any more pressure than a light touch would have punctured her skin. The world began to feel completely surreal, like some other force was taking over her body. A smirk began to appear on her face, and slowly began to make her way into Arisa's room. "A-riiissaa~" she called out quietly.

Arisa was laying on her bed asleep with the phone beside her since she'd fallen asleep while.. talking on the phone with Hitomi. "A-r-i-s-a~ Wake up..~" she called out again. Somehow it didn't wake her up, Iris held up the knife and could see her reflection on it from the moonlight that only came through her Onee-chan's window , the only light that could enter the room since everythign was shut off. The smirk widened as it could be seen onto the knife's reflection. All of the sudden a choaking sound was heard the knife had inpaled into Arisa's knife, she began to gasp for air "I-Imouto!...W-what are you-.." she was cut off from the blood choaking her. The sound of flesh tearing away from an onslaught of metal was the only sound in the room. Blood poured out of staining her chin, neck, shirt, as it continued to splatter against everything around the wound. The smirk widen even moar, a sudden laugh was let out. "Come on?..Don't fall asleep already or you'll just fall into your death!." she shouted , such bloodlust..she couldn;t let it go she wanted.. more.. blood.. and more..blood.

Her warped mind remembered where the source of blood was, the heart. With a smile on her face, Iris began sawing away at Arisa's had to pull some of those pesky ribs away and outwards to get to it, but eventually she managed to pry the beating organ out of her sister's chest. The blood stopped staining everything as the pulsing mound of flesh that was Arisa's heart palsed in Iris' hand.

Then a sudden flash came into her mind , and there was Wolfie laying on the bed.. were Arisa was, her eyes widen. "N-NO!..I-I...D-DIDNT MEAN TO-.." the image started tofaded to blackness, but left her with the vague memory of feeling skin under her grasp, like she was grabbing someones arm. She finally open her eyes , looked around then a sudden image of Arisa caught her eyes she was completely butchered..dead..like in her dream. She sat up, then screamed at the sight. She couldn't believe it.. she killed her own sister?..But.. why did.. she see Wolfie in it?.

* * *

><p><strong>Review<strong>: OHSHET CHAPTER 2 sDFASDF?. YESSSSSSS I LOVE IT ~ Har I hope you guys also did =p Poor Iris Went crazy ;A;..And Arisa =w=.. I don;t feel sorry for her lol. Anyways Check out the Next chapter.~


End file.
